Play with Me
Play With Me is a song by Extreme. It is the final encore in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s. It is sometimes compared to Hangar 18 in terms of difficulty and hard-to-hit HOPO strings. In about 80% of the song Gary Cherone is singing the names of several games. Walkthrough The song begins with a guitar rendition of Mozart's Turkish March, but sped up. It then goes to a small break, after which are rising notes then going into the verse. The song often strays apart from the main riff, adding confusing guitar licks that one will most likely not hit on the first try. During the bridge, slow long notes are thrown at you, which is a good time to relax. Right after this, however, is the guitar solo, which is where most of the failing takes place. The solo begins with very fast strumming that lasts about 10 seconds, which ends with a guitar rendition of "Shave and a Haircut". The solo then goes into triplet hammer-ons, but then it throws out some different patterns. The solo ends after a while. The difficulty, however, is not over. During the chorus the guitarist continues to shred as if the solo is still going on, some say this part is even harder than the solo. The song soon ends in a similar style to the beginning. Difficulty In Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s, it was the final song in the 6th tier, making it the hardest song in the game. In Guitar Hero: Smash Hits it was brought back, along with other previous hits. In this game, "Play With Me" was ranked harder than most songs from the past; it was ranked the 2nd hardest, behind "Through the Fire and the Flames". Lyrics Do you want to play? Uh Ring Around the Rosie, Hopscotch, Monopoly Red Light, Green Light, G.- I. Joes and Barbies Hide and Seek, Kick the Can, Cowboys and Indians Wiffleball, Paper Doll, Hacky Sack and Hangman Uh Tag, you’re it, Cops and Robbers, Jungle Gym Chutes and Ladders, Tic-Tac-Toe, Mister Rogers Marco Polo, London Bridges, Steal the Bacon Time Out, Trick or Treat, Electric Company Huh do you wanna play with me? Uh with me? Do you wanna play? Play with me? Do you wanna play? Play with me? Spin the Bottle, Post Offices, Kiss and Tell Dressin’ Up, Playing Doctor, Peek-a-boo, Two Hand Touch Cooties, Little League, Looney Tunes Scissors Rock Paper, Zoom, Kick Ball, Stick Ball Kill the Guy with the Ball Aah, Buckin’ Up, Recess, Jump Rope, Relieveo Seesaw, Sandbox, Matchbox, Cheerios ABCs Spelling Bees, Sesame Street, Hockey Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck Goose! Uh do you wanna play with me? Uh with me? Do you wanna play? Play with me? Do you wanna play? Play with me? Uh uh uh Jack and Suzy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love, then comes marriage Then comes Adam in a baby carriage Do you wanna play? Play with me? Do you wanna play? Play with me? Uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh Video Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero Smash Hits songs Category:6th Tier Category:Encores Category:7th Tier Category:Air Guitar Hero Rocker songs Category:5th Tier Category:4th Tier Category:Insane songs on Guitar Category:Intense songs on Bass Category:Intense songs on Drums Category:Hardcore songs on Vocals Category:Metal songs